


American Money

by faemischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Female Sides (Sanders Sides), Fluff, Imagery, Kissing, Songfic, Thunderstorms, but like kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemischief/pseuds/faemischief
Summary: American Money by BØRNS but it's romantic moxiety as wlw.featuring a vaguely hinted at long period of separation
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	American Money

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABFz2Qag6Dw
> 
> Here is the link to the song.

Virga watched as the clouds opened up and began to pour. Her clothes were quickly soaked through, and the road became hard to see. Her tires slipped, and as she fell off of his bike onto the hard, wet asphalt as a flash of light struck the ground just up the road. Her bike was lying off of the road, but she couldn’t even bring herself to care. 

She got up, running for the spot where there now lay a figure who looked like they were made of pure light.

Virga approached the girl, who looked remarkably similar to the figure that had been in her dreams for the past weeks. 

She was still glowing faintly, and it made her skin glow. Virga walked towards her, something almost magnetic dragging her towards the strange being. Virga could no longer even tell if she could have stopped walking if she had tried. She never tried. 

Her pale green eyes and fiery red hair were even more gorgeous in person and up close. 

“Hello,” she said, voice soft, staring up at Virga who was kneeling over her. 

“Hi, I- I can’t believe you're real.”

“I was finally allowed to see you again,” 

The memories crashed into Virga all at once. 

They were young and reckless traipsing through the lush green underbrush laughing and smiling kiss-drunk, and paying attention to nothing but the other. Pat pushed her against a tree, and all Virga could think about was the taste of honey on her lips and the sight of Pat’s eyes. 

Pat trying to fly a kite in the lightning and thunder, and Virga watching her knowing she was falling farther than she had thought was possible and not finding it anywhere in herself to care. The storm raged around and Virga grabbed the other side of the kite. The two of them against the world and the storm. 

The both of them in Pat’s room laying on her bed and talking. Pat on top of Virga pressing her back into the soft cotton bedsheets. Virga’s hands tangled in Pat’s curls pulling her closer than either of them were physically capable of. 

Virga knocking on Pat’s window in the middle of the night barely able to see through her tears, and Pat taking one look, and pulling Virga into the tightest hug of her life

“Run away with me,” 

Virga looked up, startled at Pat’s words.  
“I’m not joking. There’s a train that leaves in half an hour,” 

Virga nodded, trying in vain to swallow the lump in her throat. 

They made it to the train station with only a couple of minutes to spare. 

They sat down sharing a bench and Pat curled up laying on top of Virga as much as she could. 

The stops came and went and they finally got off at a gorgeous building covered in intricate red designs. There was a warm golden light from the inside, and Pat paused to tug Virga inside when she realized it sold food. They settled into a booth in the back, and each ordered a hot chocolate. 

Watching her from across the table Verga fell in love with her again.

“Vi?”

Virga was startled out of her memories by Pat’s hand against her cheek.

”Pat!” 

Pat sat up and pulled Virga into the strongest hug she could muster. 

They stayed there in the pouring rain finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) comments, kudos, or constructive criticism is appreciated (but not necessary). I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
